CICM Admin Core Abstract The Center for Innovation in Child Maltreatment Policy, Research, and Training (CICM) employs a novel and integrated approach to advance transdisciplinary science and innovative dissemination and training approaches to prevent CM and promote healthy development for children who have experienced abuse and neglect. CICM leverages an extraordinary co-location of regional researchers enhanced by an array of national experts in CM from 11 different disciplines, existing clinical platforms, and resources of two major research universities to respond to several priority areas mentioned in the Capstone RFA (HD-18-012). The CICM Administrative Core (AC) embraces the complexity of CM drawing on transdisciplinary and systems science methods to support center projects while also synthesizing knowledge and innovating new approaches. This process generates a ?map? of what is known about CM to guide discussions of barriers and facilitators to advancing the science of prevention and intervention and supports development of new projects. The ?map? is ultimately publicly disseminated as a research tool to help guide research during the long periods in between summary events like the recent IOM/NRC report. Three CICM-funded multidisciplinary research projects crosscut SCLC workgroup themes of advanced analytic methods and technology (AAMT), identifying risk and outcomes (IRO), translation, adaptation and implementation (TAI). Each addresses effects of culture and context and focuses on real world impact in the areas of screening, targeting and coordination of services. Together AC activities, research projects and engagement of community partners (CEC) accomplish AC Aims to (1): Advance innovations in modelling complex and dynamic interactions of predictors of maltreatment to improve targeting of prevention and intervention efforts; and (2) Create a bidirectional path between identification of complex etiological models and the real world application of innovative approaches to prevention and intervention. CICM center and project leadership is multidisciplinary. Administrative Core (AC) and Community Engagement Core (CEC) activities are highly integrated. AC experts and activities supply material for dissemination products to policy stakeholders as well as education and training, while CEC activities help train the future researchers to sustain scientific activities as well as engage the community in advising and prioritizing research and training efforts. The Principal Investigator of CICM, Dr. Jonson-Reid, has a significant history of funded CM research and center leadership experience and is supported by a full time center coordinator and the leaders of CICM workgroups. She has long collaborated with the CEC Co-Directors: Dr. Patterson Silver Wolf, an expert in addictions, under-represented populations wellness and college success; and Dr. Weaver, an expert in health communications and injury prevention. This unique structure and history of collaboration support ongoing communication and monitoring of CICM milestones.